Big Sissy
by PurtFiend
Summary: One Shot. Karfosky spots Kurt while shopping. He decides to follow the sassy soprano. Hopefully humour and silliness ensues plus a little understanding between the pair. Rated M for language, it's not very politically correct. Apologies in advance.


**This is a kind of an exploratory story of David's character as he comes to terms with his sexuality. It's a one shot that doesn't really go anywhere. I hope it's humorous and cute enough to keep your attention. I enjoyed writing it. I don't own Glee.**

**Big Sissy**

"_Com'on you big sissy! Just go over and say hello. He's really not that scary."_ Karofsky said to himself as he shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other as he watched the slender boy saunter up and down the aisles. He hadn't seen Kurt since the boy transferred to Dalton, but laying eyes on him now brought all the emotions and feelings that he thought he'd trampled down, bubbling back up to the surface. Kurt had paused at one of the bins and was looking at packages of socks. Seeing him do such a mundane and trivial act finally gave Karofsky the courage to approach him.

"Hey Hummel, I didn't expect to see you slumming it here in Walmart."

Kurt jumped and instantly dropped the package, whipped around and swiveled his eyes to meet with Karofsky's. The instant fear that flashed on his face was quickly replaced by an expression anger and haughtiness.

"What are you doing talking to me? Shouldn't you be off somewhere looking for relaxed fit jeans in the chubby boys' section? We're off school grounds Karofsky, you can't bully me with impunity here. I can call security! I can get you arrested if you attempt anything."

Karofsky flinched at Kurt's verbal onslaught. "I'm attempting to talk to you, nothing else!" He backed away a bit raising his hands to show no weapons and tried to look friendly, which was a hard look to master for him.

"Seriously, I would have expected you to be shopping in one of your hoity toity stores. What are you doing here?"

Kurt actually almost smiled at the quaint "hoity toity" remark but schooled his features back to an expression of disdain.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I'm picking up some socks for my dad."

The ball was now in Dave's court. He needed to respond, something witty or smart or… or he could just stand there allowing the uncomfortable silence linger around them, slowly melting under Hummel's unrelenting glare while he searched his blank mind desperately for something to say.

"Huh, How's the new school?"

"Fuck you Karofsky!" with that Kurt grabbed a bag of nondescript socks and stormed off to the check out counter.

Dave winced, he knew as the words tumbled out of his mouth that that was the worst possible question to ask. At least he didn't say "Hey Hummel, how's that gay thing working out for ya?" which could have easily fallen out instead.

* * *

**One hour later…**

Really he should be getting back home, Dave thought, as he wandered around the mall, but the sight of Kurt really stirred up desire in him and he was desperate to see the boy again. He wandered the mall glancing in the windows of the fancy designer clothes stores hoping to catch a glimpse of him, not that he had idea what he would do if he found him.

There he was! Kurt looked right in his element, casually looking through the shelves of jeans like an expert. Shopping was a complete nightmare for Dave. When shopping for clothes, he would dart into a store, as if he were on a covert mission, run to the sports shirts, quickly assess whether or not the size was correct, grab three or four different colours and run to the check out counter. He would only try them on at home. Shopping with his Mom was even worse, especially if they were shopping for pants. She would drag him in stores and shove pairs of pants at him and demand he try them on all the while discussing him and his unique physical characteristics with the floor staff. It was so demeaning and embarrassing. How did Kurt pull it off with such ease and grace?

Kurt picked out a pair of jeans and moved out of sight. Dave waited for some minutes, peering intently through the store window trying to locate the smaller boy again without any luck. An elderly couple walking behind him slowed down to peer in the window along side him to see what he was looking at. Great, all he needed was to attract a crowd. Dave, quickly side stepped the couple and walked into the store pretending he had found what he was looking for. The couple finally wandered off. Dave was about to walk out of the store again, when he saw Kurt emerging from the change room in the new pair of jeans. The diminutive boy viewed himself in the tall mirror all the while talking to the sales girl who was attending him. Dave ducked behind a rack of clothes and watched. "O_h man! Those jeans were yummy on you Kurt."_ Dave licked his lips unconsciously.

He heard the girl mention a sweater that would really go well with the jeans and she quickly ran off when Kurt nodded his assent. Dave tried to move closer and remain hidden. He felt like a real perv, but at the same time he couldn't help himself. He had really missed Kurt when he transferred so he needed all the Kurt viewing time he could get. He almost banged into a guy shopping with his girlfriend, who looked just as uncomfortable as him. Dave excused himself and resumed staring at Kurt. When the sales girl came back, Kurt exclaimed his approval and quickly pulled the stylish blue sweater over his shirt. Dave forgot he was hiding and stood there just gaping at the vision of Kurt, he looked so unbelievably cute.

Studying himself in the mirror, Kurt suddenly gasped and said to the girl, "That scarf I was looking at the other day, do you still have it? It would be perfect with this outfit."

The girl smiled and chirped yes and ran off to get it. When she came back, Kurt yelped his approval and walked out to meet her with his hands out for the scarf. She gave it to him and they both walked back to the mirror together as he wrapped the scarf around his neck, both giggling and exclaiming over the "absolute perfection" the scarf added to the ensemble.

"Goddamn! Can you believe the sissies that end up shopping in this store?" a loud male voice boomed, just to the left of Dave. Dave froze as Kurt and the girl stopped talking and looked directly at him. The man continued loudly as if he was having a conversation with Dave.

"I wouldn't normally be caught dead in a swanky store like this, but my girlfriend wanted to look at the reduced items rack. Goddamned Sissies! You can't swing a cat in these swishy stores without hitting one." The man chuckled looking at Dave to agree with him.

Dave started to panic. _"I gotta do something or Kurt will think I agree with this jerk!"_

Dave sucked in his breath and looked as big and imposing as he could.

"You calling me a sissy?" he challenged the man, moving close to him and invading his space.

"No, no, not you man, I meant the …

"I don't like being called a sissy," Interrupted Dave moving in closer and forcing the smaller man backwards. "I'm a right guard on my school's football team and an enforcer on my hockey team. You'd better not fuck with me man!"

"No you don't understand," squeaked the man, madly gesturing towards Kurt, "I was talking about…"

"Look if you don't like shopping where there are sissies about, I suggest you take your trailer park girlfriend out of this establishment and go shop somewhere else."

"I – I…" the man spluttered turning red and looking quite fearful.

"Leave now!" he breathed in a deep menacing voice. Dave glared fiercely as the man grabbed his girlfriend and left the store, he called out to Kurt before the man was out of ear shot. "That scarf looks great on you babe, especially with that sweater."

"I'll take all of it." Kurt told the girl glancing at her briefly then looking right back at Dave, "Can you remove the tags? I think I'll continue to wear this and bag my old clothes."

"Your boyfriend is so forceful! "she gushed while removing the tags." I wish I had a boy that would defend my honour like that!"

"I guess I'm just lucky," Kurt smiled, still staring at him with an expression that Dave in all his dreams would never expect from Kurt - a look of approval and admiration. Dave didn't know what to do with himself he was so bursting with pride. Should he leave like some hero heading off into the sunset? Should he stay and see if Kurt says something. Maybe fawn over him a little bit? Say "My hero!" and all that shit.

After visiting the checkout counter, Kurt walked up to the sheepish-looking Dave and shoved the bags at him. "If you want to continue the stalking thing and follow me around then you're going to make yourself useful and carry my bags." Kurt left the store without looking back to see if Dave was coming.

"Okay, I guess." Dave replied and quickened his pace to fall in step with Kurt.

* * *

Dave had no clue what he let himself in for when he decided to go with Kurt. They hit one clothing store after another until Dave's head was spinning with the names of designer labels Kurt was constantly raving over. At first, Dave barely said anything because he was so afraid that one of his comments would annoy Kurt and make him angry. Gradually though, with a bit of prodding by the soprano, Dave started opening up and offering his opinion. He was pleasantly surprised that Kurt was pretty cool about whatever he said. He still rolled his eyes at Dave's stupider comments, but in a sort of amused 'oh Dave!' kind of way. Kurt even started picking out clothes for Dave and pushing him into dressing rooms to try them on. Kurt practically bullied him into trying on this really pink shirt. There was no way in hell he was going to buy that shirt – until he saw Kurt's appreciative expression.

"You look quite handsome in that shirt," remarked Kurt as he adjusted the collar and cuffs, and smoothed down the shoulders. Dave's knees almost buckled under the boy's quick light touch. He wasn't sure, but he thought Kurt was starting to act kinda flirty around him. He bought the shirt.

Kurt and David finally ended up in a designer bag store. Kurt explained to Dave that he was watching the sales because he had his eye on a particular Prada messenger bag that he couldn't afford until it was reduced by at least 40%. He always checked in the store whenever he was at the mall to see if his bag was still there.

"It's an intense waiting game," Kurt stated, "You have to have balls of steal to get what you want at an affordable price."

Dave looked at the various message bags on the shelves.

"Hey some of these look pretty cool. My pockets are constantly full of stuff I have to carry around with me now." He slung one bag over his shoulder and posed for Kurt and joked, "What do you think would happen if I showed up at McKinley, wearing one of these?"

"Ooohhh! Armani! Excellent choice! Azimio is going to take one look at you and ask – 'Hey dude! When did you start sucking cock?"

Dave spluttered and laughed at Kurt's sudden use of foul language. He put down the bag and grabbed another one. He posed again with the bag over his shoulder in what he hoped was a very swishy way.

He asked Kurt in a fake earnest voice, "Tell me honestly, Do I look like a fudge-packer when I wear this?"

Kurt laughed loudly, "I'm afraid you do. Here, try this Hugo Boss." Kurt pretended to look at Dave very critically. "Nope I'm sorry, with that man bag you look like you take it right up the ass."

Both of them snickered with laughter and Dave grabbed another bag. They carried on like this for a while, Dave modeling bags while the pair came up with every slang and euphemism they could think of for being gay. Snorting and laughing at each other, they tried unsuccessfully not to gain unwanted attention from the store's staff.

"Pillow biter! Really? I've have never heard of that one!" Dave said, impressed by Kurt's knowledge on gay slang.

"It's Australian. At one time or another I have been called everything from shirt-lifter to pansy. The only words that really bother me though are fag and faggot." Those were words Dave had used on Kurt many times and it made him feel terrible. Dave quickly grabbed another bag to lighten the mood.

"Now you can't say anything about this one. It's utilitarian, unisex and quite plain," remarked Dave as he slung it over his shoulder and posed.

"You look like a carpet muncher." Giggled Kurt.

"Hey wait a minute, that's a term for a Lesbian."

"I can't help it, that purse makes you look like you've traded your testicles for ovaries."

"Hey com'on! It's a nice bag. I bet I look great."

"You certainly do," smirked Kurt, "you totally rock the diesel dyke look."

Dave ceased smiling and tried to look hurt. "You're mean, I don't look THAT butch."

"There's some clutch purses in the back, if you want a more feminine look."

"Ha! Ha! Go fuck yourself, Hummel!" Dave shouted a little too loudly.

"I guess I'm going to have to, it's not like you can, ya big lezzie!" Kurt shouted back, laughing.

The annoyed looking store floor manager approached the two snickering boys.

Dave turned to him and asked, "What's your opinion, do you think this purse makes me look too dykey?"

"Would you two gentlemen please leave the store before I call security."

"That's was all your fault! I have never been kicked out of a store before!" whispered Kurt as he elbowed Dave and giggled.

"You started it, Mr. Oh-So-NOT-Politically-Correct."

"Hey do you want to go for a coffee, Dave? My treat."

"Can I have one of those fancy schmancy coffees?"

Kurt laughed. "You can have the biggest, fanciest, schmanciest, coffee you want. I have a Starbucks gift card."

"Cool!"

* * *

The two boys sat at a small table and drank their coffees. Dave leaned forward and asked, "So can I ask you now - how's school going - without getting my head bit off?"

Kurt sighed a big sigh and started to rant. "I thought I'd like it but I'm beginning to really hate it. It may be safe but it's incredibly stifling. Policies on top of rules on top of custom and legacy, not only that, the uniform's itchy, and nobody gets my jokes."

"Come back to McKinley. I know everyone in glee club misses you." Dave halted for a moment then decided to go for it. "I really miss you."

Kurt mulled it over a bit then said, "Dave, I've really enjoyed your company today. I didn't mind you stocking me. Watching you trying to hide behind clothes racks really was amusing. Then you chased that homo-phobic man away and went shopping with me without a word of complaint. That was really cool. I really like the Dave I met today. But I'm afraid of your evil twin that lurks around the halls of McKinley.

Dave sat quietly, his bowed down as he concentrated ripping up his napkin. "What if there was no evil Dave at school?"

"You can't promise that, until you know why evil Dave showed up to begin with." Kurt reached out and patted the jock's hand to get him to look up at him. "Why did the bullying start in the first place? Couldn't you have just walked up and talked to me like you did today?"

"No. You don't realize how intimidating you are."

"Me? Intimidating?" Kurt laughed. "I'm about as intimidating as the Easter Bunny."

"Then the Easter Bunny is fucking terrifying."

"Really? You're that afraid of me?"

"You've grown a few inches now but even when you were a little squirt, you some how managed to look down your nose at me even though you were looking up at me. You can flay a guy alive with that sharp tongue of yours. From playing sports I know that it's good defense to play offense. So I'd bang you into the lockers so you would be scared of me instead of other way round."

"My aloofness and my tongue are all the weapons I have. It's not like I can intimidate anybody physically."

"You rattle off insults like a machine gun and hit your target every time. I can't think fast enough to say anything back that's clever. So I use my default 'fag' insult and push you around. I don't mean to be menacing when I approach you. I just fall back on my old ways, 'cause it's easier. I know I'm a bit chubby and sweaty and will possibly lose my hair. But it really hurts hearing it from you."

"Well I officially upgrade you from chubby to cuddly. If you must know, I'm attracted to jocks even though they're mostly horrible to me and sweating is something jocks do. As far as hair loss goes, I was probably projecting my fears onto you. Have you seen my Dad's head? As bald as billiard ball. I almost faint with anxiety every time I see a stray hair on my pillow."

"Um, does that mean you might find me attractive?"

"Well you were attractive today. I think it's because I finally caught a glimpse of the real you. I really enjoyed your company this afternoon. It was fun."

"I liked today too. Normally I can't stand shopping, but it was fun with you. I want to see you smile at me like you did today. I don't want to ever see you scared of me again."

Kurt smiled, "you know, today was the first day that I did real guy stuff with another guy."

"Kurt, we didn't actually do guy stuff. If anything, we did gay stuff. Shopping for bags is totally gay."

"Yes but we did it in a really manly way. You gotta remember I usually shop with girls. It was fun to talk in such vulgar manner. I mean the girls can talk just as vulgar but it usually ends up with them talking about vaginas and that just makes me want to spew."

"You go to a boys' school. They must talk crude sometimes."

"Not as much as you think, and then it's all about girls."

"What about your friend?"

"Oh Blaine, he's great. He's patient and kind. We finish off each other's sentences. We have read the same books. He's exactly like me."

"Isn't that good?" David grunted. The colour had drained from his face upon hearing the merits of this paragon.

"Yes but it gets boring. There's no challenge. He's so politically correct. He hates swearing. He would never have joked like we did while looking at bags. I love talking dirty and I love doing it with a manly man."

"Thanks!" Dave blushed at the compliment. "What about Finn, he's manly."

"He assumes everything I say is a come on. He's getting a little better now we're brothers. But if I have to hear, 'look Kurt I'm not really into guys' one more time. I swear I'll lose it."

"So you kind of have something special with me that don't have with anyone else." Dave almost felt faint with happiness.

"You bet, and I hope it continues."

"Please come back to school!" Dave blurts out eagerly. "I'll just tell the guys that I'm not bullying you anymore because I'm afraid of getting expelled from school for good."

"It's not just you. Your friends pick on me too. They'll probably even step it up since you won't bully me."

"I'll protect you. I won't let them touch you!" stated Dave heatedly.

"You know if you actually bought a man bag and wore it to school, you'd get less questions and comments about it than you would protecting me. What will you do if they ask you if you are gay?"

Dave's face crumbled and he looked completely dejected. "I can't come out yet. Today's the closest I've come to even admitting it to myself."

"I know. We'll think of another way. In the meantime, we can still phone each other and talk and meet outside of school. I have to finish this semester anyways. My Dad has already paid for it."

"You don't think I'm a coward do you? I'm as not as brave as you."

Kurt looked at Dave, with real affection. "Dave, we're all individuals and each of us has to come out when we're ready. As for me, I was born pretty much without a closet. Everybody knew I was gay before I did. If there was a closet for me to hide in, I would have hidden in it and stayed in it. I'm not that brave, just very, very obvious. As that guy said, I'm a sissy. I always have been, I always will. I could either shrink away in shame or accept it and be proud. So I'm out and proud."

"I think you're brave."

Kurt started to gather up his bags. "Come on, we'd better go. I don't know about you but I have to get home to help Carol with dinner."

They walked out to the parking lot and Dave accompanied Kurt to his car. They sorted out their shopping and stowed Kurt's stuff in his car's trunk.

Dave was getting antsy, would they hug? Would he get a kiss? Did he let Kurt down?

Kurt turned and smiled at Dave. "Well, give me your phone so I can give you my number."

Dave handed it over and watched Kurt press in the numbers and dial his own phone. Their fingers touched when Kurt gave back the phone. Dave gasped at the electrifying contact. He gazed shyly at Kurt unsure of what to do. Kurt's smile grew bigger and he stepped closer to Dave wrapping his arms around his middle. The jock decided to take the chance and cupped the side of Kurt's face and moved in. Kurt was waiting and eager as their lips finally met. Kurt opened his mouth as their lips slid together and Dave's heart almost exploded when he felt Kurt's tongue for the first time. Background sights and sounds faded away leaving only the sensations and feelings of their lips and bodies touching as he deepened the kiss. Time stood still, or at least it did until he felt the other boy start to pull away.

"That was wonderful, Dave. We'll definitely have to do more of that." Dave was gratified to see that Kurt's face was beaming and his breathing as heavy as his own.

Kurt opened the door to his car and was about to hop in.

"Wait! I – I "Dave had so much to express but he was not sure where to begin.

Kurt smiled, "Dave, some day you'll be able to say, 'I'm a big sissy and be proud of it!'"

"I could if you were my boyfriend," Dave managed to splutter out. Kurt kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again.

"I'm free next weekend. Call me during the week" Kurt stepped back and got into his car, waving as he drove off.

Dave waved as he watched Kurt leave the parking lot. He couldn't believe it. He was going to have a date with Kurt Hummel. _"I guess this officially makes me the biggest damned sissy ever!"_ he said to himself. Now if only he could stop smiling.


End file.
